


I'm your Boyfriend now

by ratdad666



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark Harry, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Smut, Stalker Harry, University AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratdad666/pseuds/ratdad666
Summary: Harry adored Louis, whether Louis knew it or not. He didn't believe anyone could treat Louis as well as he could, and he wasn't planning on letting anyone try.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	I'm your Boyfriend now

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to avoid writing my other fic. Hope you enjoy xx

Harry hugged his thick coat close to him, the book he had only recently purchased pressed up against his stomach so it wouldn’t get wet by the rain currently lashing down relentlessly on the university campus.

He relaxed once he had gone inside, going up and sitting down in his usual seat in the lecture hall. He pulled out the book he had been holding onto with dear life, opening it carefully before he started reading it quietly as he usually did.

Time passed before Harry could even notice, not realising he had missed half of the lecture until the familiar boy in the seat beside him spoke up.

“I love that book” Louis whispered, leaning in close to Harry as to not be heard by anyone else

Harry smiled at that, only shifting and glancing back down at his book.

He could still feel Louis’ eyes on him every now and then for most of the lecture, too engrossed in his book to pay any mind to the boy let alone the lecturer.

When the lecture finished however, Harry was rushing out of the lecture hall and back to his dorm, closing and locking his door with a sense of urgency.

Setting the book down gently on a ever growing pile he already had stacked up on his desk, fingers brushing over the cover of the book before running them down the stack slowly, walking around the desk and sitting himself down on the desk chair.

He’d read six books in the last two weeks.

He liked them, he liked the thought of knowing what Louis had been reading. He liked thinking and experiencing the same thing Louis might have felt when he read the same books. He admired how smart Louis was, and how many books Louis read.

He slumped back into the chair, head tilting back to look up at the ceiling as he let his mind wander over to how Louis had looked when he leant in close to him today. He thought about how the shirt he had been wearing dipped below his collar bones, and how his lips were a pretty shade of pink and what they would look like wrapped around his-

Harry groaned softly, feeling himself growing hard inside his jeans.

Harry tugged his pants off and palmed himself through his briefs, head tilted again and letting his eyes slip shut as he thought about Louis’ dainty hands on him.

He tugged his briefs down now and his cock sprung free, using the lube he stored in his drawer before wrapping his large hand around it and stroking himself slowly letting his mind continue to wander over to Louis and what he wanted to do to him, what he would give to have Louis moaning his name.

Harry stroked his length quickly and in fluid motions, thumbing over the head occasionally as he bit down hard on his bottom lip. His eyes squeezed shut now as he worked himself up to orgasm, letting soft moans past his lips as he spilled over his knuckles.

Harry cleaned his hand off before he got up, going over to his bed and collapsing onto it.

X

Harry spent a fair amount of time catching up on work and lectures he had missed out on due to his simple ignorance, always too distracted to take notes and pay attention which meant he spent most mornings watching them online.

With exams creeping up, he felt stressed. He was stressed, and tired. Harry got up from his desk and grabbed his jacket, slipping it on before leaving his dorm room after he’d convinced himself a coffee was exactly what he needed.

The weather had calmed down, but the cold was still nipping at the parts of Harry he hadn’t covered up.

Harry went into his favourite coffee place.

“Hi, what can I get for you?” A bright voice greeted him from behind the counter, and Harry smiled.

He knew Louis’ work roster like the back of his hand at this point.

“Black coffee, please” Harry requested

“For Harry?” Louis commented, already writing his name on the cup

“Do I come here that often?” Harry chimed

“That and I’m in half of your lectures, you know” Louis mumbled

“Oh- yeah. Right. Sorry. I’m bad with faces” Harry stated

Louis seemed a bit thrown off by the fact Harry never seemed to remember him, though his expression soon changed and he was excitedly pointing to Harrys shirt.

“You like them too?” Louis chimed

Harry glanced down at the shirt he was wearing, it was a small and local band that Harry had seen live only once and had managed to buy merch from their limited supply.

Harry remembered finding the band by looking through the accounts Louis followed on Instagram. He liked knowing what music Louis liked and what he listened to as it made him feel closer to the boy.

“Yeah. I love supporting local bands” Harry glanced back up, smiling at Louis

“Oh- wow. That’s sick. They’re playing this weekend, are you gonna go?” Louis rushed out

Harry smiled fondly at the enthusiasm Louis seemed to be bursting with. He liked how easily excited Louis got.

“Yeah, of course. I suppose I’ll see you there” Harry stated

Harry moved to the side as another customer approached, eyes lingering on Louis until his name was called and he swiftly took his drink. He zipped his coat up before leaving the store and trudging back through the cold.

X

Harry had dressed down, deciding against a jersey or a coat all together knowing how hot he would get in those small and crowded rooms local bands liked playing at.

Harry got himself a drink at the bar, the venue was a modest and as small as Harry had expected with a stage at the very front that some opening band Harry didn’t care about had been playing for almost half an hour but Harry couldn’t stop himself from scanning the crowd.

It took him a while in the dark room to spot the boy he had been looking for, going over and tapping him gently on the shoulder.

Louis turned swiftly, his cheeks were flushed a nice shade of pink and there was a half empty beer in his hand.

“Harry!” The smaller boy cried, grin wide on his face

“Hey” Harry laughed softly

His eyes flickered to the boy who had turned around after hearing Louis’ rather dramatic cry.

It was Zayn, and Harry knew all about Zayn. They were best friends, but always seemed a little too close and too comfortable in every picture or video he had seen of the pair. He studied the way Louis looked at his friends in his pictures, and in real life. He often thought about what it would be like to be Louis’ best friend, and how lucky Zayn was to have such a position.

“Harry. This is Zayn” Louis smiled, nudging Zayn who gave him a lazy smile and a short nod which indicated he was also just as drunk as Louis.

Harry greeted him warmly, sipping at his drink. He didn’t like getting too drunk as it made him feel like he wasn’t in control.

“So, I’m assuming you’re an English Major too yeah?” Zayn spoke up

“Yeah. Yourself?” Harry asked

Art.

“Art Major” Zayn smiled

“You must be good. Doing an Art Major at Uni must be tough” Harry spoke

Zayn seemed pleased by that, laughing and nodding a bit

“Sort of, I think” Zayn said

“He’s too modest! He’s amazing!” Louis chimed loudly, and Harry was sure the volume wasn’t exactly needed yet.

They soon slipped into casual conversation and Louis was babbling on about something Harry couldn’t quite get his head around nor could he even hear, simply nodding along to the excitable boy and downing his drink until the crowd got unexpectedly louder and they whipped around to spot the band they had come to see now set up on the stage.

Louis was immediately jumping around, cheering loudly and Harry took the opportunity to stand closely behind him as the crowd started to grow.

Harry didn’t want to see his Louis get hurt, big hands slipping onto his hips to steady him a bit more as Louis jumped around erratically to avoid the smaller boy from bumping into people around them.

Intoxicated by the touch, Louis seemed to lean back into him as the show went on and Harrys head was spinning.

How lucky he felt to be so close to Louis, to be touching him and leaning close. To feel the curve of his waist and his hips, bum brushing up against Harrys crotch every now and then. It was always something he’d dreamt about ever since he first laid eyes on the pretty boy settling beside him in the lecture hall a good three months back.

His hands were chasing Louis’ hips once the boy had pulled away, ears were ringing from the band that had just been playing and Harry may or may not have grown hard in his pants.

“They’re amazing!” Louis spoke loudly

Harry smiled and nodded, Louis was pressing his front up against Harry now

Louis seemed to notice Harrys problem, eyes flickering down between them then back up at Harry.

“Do you live on campus?” Louis spoke, his voice was hoarse and a little slurred

Harry nodded

“Can I stay at yours?” Louis asked

Harry nodded again, he could hear his heart beating in his ears.

X

Louis dropped to his knees almost as soon as they had pushed through the door, Harry sitting down on the bed as they both fumbled with Harrys belt.

Harry tugged his pants down along with his briefs down to his thighs, his cock springing up hard and aching due to the simple premise of Louis, the boy he had been fantasising about was on his knees in front of him.

Louis let out a noise that caught Harry off guard, moving his small hand and wrapping it around the base of Harrys cock, stroking it a few times before he leant up and licked over the tip before slowly taking it into his mouth.

Harry moaned at that, hand moving through Louis’ fluffy hair and gripping into it as Louis started bobbing his head, his small hand stroking down the part of Harrys cock he couldn’t seem to take into his mouth.

Harry couldn’t help the moans that slipped past his lips, resisting the urge to shift his hips up and push his cock further up into the boys mouth as he looked up at him rather obscenely.

Louis pulled off, saliva coating his lips and cheeks flushed as he looked up at him.

“Fuck me” Louis whined

Harry shook his head

“You’re drunk” Harry stated, though his cock twitched at the thought of pressing Louis’ face into the pillows and pounding him into the mattress, he thought he should wait so when he finally had Louis as his own, it would be special.

With a hand still in the boys hair he pulled it back down a bit, using his other hand to take his cock and rubbing the head over Louis’ lips until the boy opened his mouth again.

Louis took him back into his mouth with ease, though whining high in the back of his throat.

Harry took the opportunity to shift his hips up, both hands gripping into the smaller boys hair as he started fucking up into his mouth. Louis didn’t stop him as he pressed his hips forwards further and further until Louis was gagging around his cock, throat constricting as he swallowed and Harry was cursing under his breath.

He didn’t give much time for Louis to pull away when he started fucking up into his mouth quickly, chasing the impending his orgasm as Louis looked up at his with teary eyes.

He muttered a chorus of Louis’ name- _so good Lou – so pretty- doing so well baby, fuck-_ as he shifted up into Louis’ mouth until he was coming, pushing Louis’ head down as he gagged and spluttered, trying to swallow Harrys come at the same time as Harry lazily jutted into his mouth, panting softly.

Louis pulled off when Harry let go of his hair, coughing and catching his breath before he wiped at his mouth.

Harry had just lay back against the bed, letting the post orgasm wash over him until he noticed Louis getting up on the bed and laying down.

“’S okay if I stay here?” Louis asked softly, his head already resting on Harrys pillow.

Harry pulled his pants up properly, nodding a bit as he moved up behind Louis and wrapped an arm around him, holding him close.

It didn’t take long for sleep to take Louis, and Harry was nosing into his hair, breathing in his scent and rubbing his stomach gently.

Louis was soon sound asleep, and Harry was happy to listen to his soft breathing.

Louis was still dressed, and Harry had no trouble sliding his hand down Louis’ side and over his pocket to feel for what he was looking for.

Luckily it was still sitting comfortably in Louis’ pocket, and Harry ever so gently worked his long fingers into the pocket of Louis’ jeans until he touched the side of the boys phone.

He carefully slid it out with ease, bringing it up to his face where it automatically lit up.

It was one of the fancier iPhones, Harry assumed.

Harry smiled at the wallpaper, it being a picture of Louis and a couple of his friends- one Harry had already seen on Louis’ Facebook page.

His heart skipped a beat thinking about what could be in Louis’ phone, all the photos he took and screenshots he had, what apps, what was in his notes, what people he spoke to-

The premise of that made him suddenly nervous. Who could his Louis be talking to? What If he found something he didn’t like?

Though now it only seemed to egg him on as he moved the phone over Louis slowly, ever so carefully putting it down by his hand that was resting on the bed.

Louis seemed to be a heavy sleeper, because when Harry moved the phone under his thumb and pressed it down to unlock it he didn’t move at all.

Harry almost punched the air in excitement as the phone unlocked to the homepage and he brought it up to his face carefully, studying the contents and layout of the apps and the homepage for a while.

He immediately went into photos, scrolling slowly through every screenshot and photo Louis had taken and it was enough to make Harry swoon. There were pictures of text books and whiteboards, pictures of Louis’ friends and Louis with friends, selfies of Louis, lots of selfies of Louis and – oh.

Harry felt his cock twitch against his briefs as he came across rather lewd photos of Louis, mirror pictures of his bum, half naked pictures and pictures of him bent over the bed. Although it was obvious to Harry some weren’t taken by Louis himself and he felt a sense of jealousy wash over him. Who else got to see Louis like this? His Louis, naked and splayed out on the bed for some random dickhead.

He gripped Louis’ phone tightly and exited the app before he got too angry thinking about it, going into his messages instead.

There were people he had expected; Zayn, Liam, Oli, Mum, and a few other random names he recognised from the fact they were always commenting on his Instagram and Facebook pictures.

He went through his messages with Zayn just to be safe, and it was all pretty casual and boring conversation despite the affectionate words thrown around here and there.

He then went to a thread of messages with someone Harry didn’t recognise- Aiden paired with a few hearts.

He scrolled through for a while, the conversation made his blood boil and he figured out where half of those nude photos had been going to. He wanted to delete the number, he wanted to block it or threaten him but he knew better than that. He knew they weren’t dating at least but it seemed like they had plans together.

Harry sent most of the photos in Louis’ camera roll to himself via messenger, sending himself the text messages between Louis and Aiden before he deleted the chat and leant over to put Louis’ phone down on his nightstand.

Harry had smiled at the way Louis woke up the next morning, shy and sleepy, apologising to Harry for being all over him and excusing himself to go home.

x

On Thursday nights, things were usually quiet. It wasn’t quite the end of the week, but everyone was getting restless. Harry could say the exact same about himself.

Harry sat quietly on a bench close to another set of familiar dorm rooms around 6:40pm. He was reading the same book he had brought a week earlier.

He glanced up when he heard a door close somewhere not too far away, slipping his book into his back bag he had slung over his side and pushing himself off the seat and walking quietly, following the path.

It was mid-winter, the sun was basically set as it neared 7pm and Harry didn’t think much of it as he tugged on a beanie over his curls, pulling his hood up over it.

He rounded a corner, to a much dimmer and quieter street- the type of street Harry had always liked.

However he picked up the pace, nearing the boy he had been following for the last couple of streets before he slipped his hand into his bag and pulled out a hammer he had brought not too long ago.

For his art projects, of course.

With one swift movement the hammer connected with the boy in front of him, and he collapsed on the ground without making a noise. Harry stood there for a few moments before stepping over him, crouching down and looking over his face.

There was a small gash where Harry had struck him just above his temple, however it wasn’t bleeding profusely. He was still breathing, and his heart was still beating- it was enough to calm his slight nerves before he dug into Aidens pockets and took money out of his wallet.

Harry shoved the money his bag along with the hammer and his beanie, watching Aiden for a few moments before turning around and continuing to walk.

It was always a shame to see someone getting jumped, Harry thought to himself.

Harry continued down the street until he came to the well-lit main road, walking down for a while and going through a set of doors and into theatre.

Harry always liked this theatre, as it was very small and reflected the old style of theatres they had in the eighties and Harry assumed they had never really upgraded. Being so close to the uni, they often had special nights every couple of weeks where they played cult classics and it had students flocking to the theatre to watch the likes of Labyrinth or Heathers.

Tonight happened to be one of them, and Harry brought himself a ticket to see it- Clockwork Orange, as it was one of his favourites. He went and sat down on an empty seat, watching other students who mostly came in groups or pairs taking and chatting loudly as they hung around the lobby or concession stand. It was a fairly popular night.

Harry perked up when he saw him, Louis standing alone close to the bathrooms, glancing around and back down at his phone. He stood up, walking over to him now.

“Hey” Harry hummed

Louis’ head snapped up, though Harry knew he wasn’t who Louis was expecting.

“Oh, hey. Harry” Louis smiled nevertheless “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Yeah. Are you here to see Clockwork Orange too?” Harry smiled

“Uh-“ Louis said, he glanced around and over to the entrance once more.

“Sort of- I was supposed to meet someone but I can’t find them” Louis spoke

Harry hummed a bit and glanced around as well.

“Well, it’s starting soon. Maybe I can hold their place for you? Wouldn’t want you to miss out” Harry smiled softly at Louis

Louis seemed hesitant at first, glancing back at Harry before he smiled warmly again and nodded.

“Were you meeting some friends or something?” Harry asked as he led Louis over to the concession stand now, pulling out the loose bills from his bag and paying for their popcorn.

“Kind of. I mean, It was sort of a date.” Louis said softly

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced back over at Louis, they were both silent for a few moments.

“You’re telling me someone gave up the chance to go on a date with you?” Harry spoke, raising his eyebrows “Wow, what an idiot” Harry smiled

Louis laughed in response, taking the popcorn off Harry when he passed it over

“No, really. I feel sorry for the boy. He’s missing out. Suppose I should thank him for giving me this opportunity” Harry smiled

“Thanks, Harry.” Louis spoke

They went and took their seats not too long after, other students filling up the seats around them.

As much as Harry didn’t like student life, watching a cult classic with a bunch of other students proved to be a good time. Despite the movies strange nature, and when Louis wasn’t fidgeting around in his seat they were leaning in close to each other and whispering things or jokes about the movie, giggling like teenagers and eating the popcorn like it was their last meal.

“You know when I watched that movie for the first time I felt so strange.” Louis laughed as they walked out of the theatre and out onto the street

“That’s the beauty of it. It’s definitely one of my favourite movies” Harry smiled

“Yeah, I suppose its pretty good. Though I would have preferred maybe Rocky Horror” Louis said

“Oh yeah, that’s always a good one. You know I came when it was playing here one night and almost everyone dressed up. I felt left out” Harry said

Louis laughed and shook his head

“Its just common knowledge to dress up for Rocky Horror, and sing as loud as you possibly can” Louis smiled

“I think when it comes up next I’ll force you to come and be Frank N Furter. Maybe even Rocky” Louis spoke and nudged Harry gently

Harry laughed at that, and they walked quietly back to the campus until Louis spoke up again.

“You know I’m glad that you showed up tonight” Louis spoke softly

“I am too.” Harry said

“I had a good time with you. And the other night. I’m sorry for leaving so quickly” Louis spoke

“It’s okay. I don’t blame you” Harry smiled a bit

“I think I got a bit… excited. You know, a good gig, alcohol. Nice looking boy.” Louis spoke

“I suppose I could say the same myself.” Harry smiled

Harry noted the way Louis’ cheeks flushed even in the dark, glancing down at the ground as they walked over and across the grass to where Louis’ dorm was.

They stopped outside, everything was mostly silent and Harry took Louis’ hand into his own.

“I hope you have a good night, Louis” He said softly, bringing the back of Louis’ hand up to his lips and kissing it gently.

“Thank you. I hope you get back safe” Louis said quietly, smile prominent on his face as they stay exactly how they were for a few moments until Harry dropped his hand gently and gave him a small nod.

Louis hesitated before he slipped inside, closing the door gently and Harry stood silently a few moments longer before turning on his heels and smiling to himself.


End file.
